


Out Of The Woods

by TitiaBunny



Category: GOT7
Genre: EyesOnMJS, M/M, Markbum, jinson
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny
Summary: Quando animais selvagens famintos invadem o espaço das grandes fazendas, muitas coisas podem dar errado, principalmente se esses animais forem seres humanos capazes de se transformarem em animais — os chamados shifters. Jinyoung não se lembrava como ser um humano, assim como grande parte dos seres de sua espécie, por ter sido criado no mato, com sua mãe e Jackson não fazia ideia da existência desses seres diferentes.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 2





	Out Of The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic está disponível também no Spirit pelo projeto EyesOnMJS.  
> Link do projeto: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/eyesonjinson

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/out-of-the-woods-19031665)

As orelhas estavam voltadas para frente, o focinho se movendo rapidamente, rente ao chão, não demorando para encontrar um cheiro saboroso por dentre os de terra molhada e plantas. O predador havia encontrado um cheiro bastante apetitoso que lhe fez salivar — galinhas — não muito distante da mata fechada em que se encontrava. A pelagem marrom acinzentada se camuflando com as árvores e com a grama alta, parecendo um tronco caído. Os olhos amarelados podiam não estar fixados em algo, porém todos os outros sentidos estavam totalmente em alerta, calculando como chegaria até sua presa. Estava faminto.

Não percebeu o quão perigoso era o território no qual se aproximava, havia dois dias que estava sem comer carne ou ovos — não havia tido muito sucesso em suas caças — tendo de se virar com frutas que estavam caídas pelo chão.

Aproximou-se da estrutura de madeira, com telhas cinzas e tela de proteção. Usando os braços, abriu um buraco no chão perto da tela, grande o suficiente para esgueirar seu corpo pela abertura e se ver no covil das galinhas. As aves, ao notarem o perigo no mesmo ambiente, começaram a se debaterem e a cacarejarem alto. O canídeo ficou tenso, sabia que teria de ser rápido para não ficar em perigo, porém as galinhas não bobeavam para que pudesse evitar uma tragédia maior consigo mesmo.

Como havia previsto, não demorou muito para sentir o cheiro de humanos se aproximando e com uma galinha pequena, que havia conseguido capturar em meio ao desespero das outras, na boca passou pelo buraco que havia cavado e saiu correndo. Escutou tiros. Entrou em pânico. Precisava voltar para a segurança da floresta o mais rápido possível, tentava ignorar o estômago roncando e a fraqueza por estar há dias sem se alimentar direito para continuar correndo.

Outro tiro. Um grito de dor escapou por sua boca, ainda que a adrenalina corresse por suas veias, ofegou ao sentir em conjunto a gritante sensação de sua carne cortada. O cheiro de sangue se espalhou, podia sentir o líquido ferroso escorrendo por sua coxa e atingindo seu joelho. Continuou correndo, sem olhar para trás, ainda podia sentir o cheiro dos humanos atrás de si, correndo para pegá-lo. A dor se tornava ainda mais intensa e com a perda de sangue, somada com a fraqueza, o fez cair com a visão um pouco embaçada pelas lágrimas que segurava. Jinyoung nunca ficou próximo a humanos, mas sabia que eram perigosos e que o matariam por ser diferente, por ser um “ladrão de galinhas”, sem se importarem se o jovem Park estava faminto. Jinyoung era uma ameaça para os tais humanos simplesmente por ter nascido. O cachorro do mato rosnou alto, se colocando em posição de ataque e soltando a galinha morta e ensanguentada. Jackson vinha logo atrás, acompanhando o pai que carregava uma espingarda, ficou surpreso ao ver o animal — mesmo ferido, tentando se defender e garantir seu alimento — e sentiu pena ao ver a expressão de dor em seus olhos.

O animal, ao ver o homem mais velho mirar em si novamente, fez o mais improvável, avançando na perna, mordendo com toda a força que lhe restava e ao ver que o homem largou a arma para tentar estancar o ferimento, Jinyoung correu novamente após pegar sua refeição outrora esquecida no chão.

— Segue aquele maldito cachorro! — O homem grisalho gritou e o jovem Wang se colocou a seguir a trilha de sangue, empunhando em mãos a espingarda do pai. — E mata esse desgraçado!

Jinyoung sentia sua visão escurecendo, a dor lhe tomando em níveis nunca sentidos e já não tinha mais certeza de que era apenas por conta do ferimento em sua coxa direita. O shifter se escondeu em uma toca improvisada de algum outro animal — provavelmente havia sido usada como maternidade, por conta do cheiro típico de placenta. Jackson seguiu o sangue e quase gritou com o que encontrou no fim da trilha.

O Wang esperava encontrar um cachorro, um pouco mais parecido com uma raposa do que com um cão doméstico, e o que encontrou foi um garoto nu, inconsciente ao lado da galinha falecida. Abaixou a arma e antes que entrasse em desespero, lembrou-se de seu rápido treinamento de primeiros socorros na faculdade, rasgando a barra de sua blusa e a amarrando na coxa ferida do rapaz, como se fosse uma bandagem. Esperava que o sangramento parasse e que o rapaz não morresse.

Tirou a camisa, agora menor, e a colocou no desconhecido, o ajeitando em seus braços ao mesmo tempo que sua mente trabalhava incessantemente procurando uma maneira de esconder o belo rapaz despido em sua casa e não levantar suspeitas dos seus pais. Optou, então, por escondê-lo no fundo do celeiro, onde seus pais raramente iam.

Entrou no prédio pelos fundos, uma entrada secreta criada por si quando era criança. O celeiro tinha um andar superior, onde Jackson costumava usar como refúgio, se isolando com suas HQs e músicas. Deixou o garoto encostado na parede de madeira e subiu as escadas, pegando o velho colchão surrado que havia ali junto a uma manta e jogou os itens do alto, descendo novamente e ajeitando um espaço para o rapaz de cabelos negros. Mandou uma mensagem a um hyung, pedindo ajuda e dizendo na mensagem que estava desesperado.

  
  
  
  


O animal de pelagem escura estava agitado, seu melhor amigo havia saído para caçar algo para os três, já que estavam famintos e o rapaz era o melhor nas caçadas. Contudo, Jinyoung ainda não havia retornado e estava começando a escurecer. O mais novo dos três estava absorto na paisagem de dentro da toca, sabendo que não deveria sair, pois se colocaria em perigo e Jaebum já parecia nervoso o suficiente para ter que adicionar outra preocupação.

O mais velho se levantou, disposto a seguir o cheiro do mais novo e trazê-lo de volta, mesmo sabendo que teria de arrastar o filhote consigo. Claro que o Im não se sentia confortável em colocar o outro em risco com uma missão de resgate, porém, não havia opção, eram só os três há algum tempo e não havia com quem deixar o mais novo. Se aproximou do filhote e encostou sua fronte na coxa esquerda dele, num sinal de que deveria ser seguido. Jaebum deveria encontrar algo para eles comerem antes de sair à procura do jovem desaparecido.

Ao contrário do Park, o mais velho havia sido criado entre os humanos até os 8 anos de idade, quando sua mãe foi assassinada em um assalto e seu pai decidiu migrar para a floresta e viver como a maioria de sua espécie, sendo quando conheceu Jinyoung. O Park era apenas um filhote de 6 anos, bastante tímido e sozinho, já que era filho único, sendo criado pelo pai que passava mais tempo caçando do que cuidando realmente do pequeno canino. Jaebum se sentiu na obrigação de cuidar de Jinyoung e o mais novo não reclamou muito de ter uma companhia que o ensinasse o necessário para se cuidar.

E lá estava o mais velho, com o filhote em seu encalço, à procura de algum animal pequeno ou de alguma fruta que pudesse dar ao mais novo. Não estava preocupado consigo, sua mente fervilhava de preocupação com os mais novos e, principalmente, com Jinyoung. Sentiu o cheiro de sangue e automaticamente entrou em alerta.

Sangue de Jinyoung.

Soltou um grunhido e passou a andar mais rápido seguindo o cheiro. O filhote tinha uma certa dificuldade em seguir a velocidade do mais velho, mas sabia que não poderia ficar para trás e também que não adiantaria reclamar, afinal, também havia reconhecido o cheiro. O Im logo sentiu outro cheiro: amadeirado, suor, humano.

Se antes o mais velho já estava preocupado, agora estava em agonia, se deparando com o cenário à sua frente. A pequena toca de maternidade, pelo cheiro característico de placenta, com sangue recente — que traçava uma trilha floresta afora, junto ao cheiro do humano. Rosnou, sem ao menos perceber, recolhendo a galinha que estava começando a feder — porém, ainda estava comestível.

Não comeu. Empurrou o animal caçado por seu amigo para o filhote, que não se fez de rogado, logo começando a se alimentar, sem se importar em entrar na toca enquanto o mais velho saía para fazer uma ronda ao redor. Se afastou do filhote por uns cinco quilômetros, seguindo a trilha de sangue e, então, voltou, vendo que o mais novo estava apenas deitado após ter matado a fome. O pegou pelo cangote e saiu andando, voltando pela trilha de sangue e seguindo-a em direção a fazenda.

No caminho, mais cheiro de sangue e desta vez era humano, contudo diferenciava do cheiro sentido no ninho. O filhote se agitou e o Im sabia o quão era desconfortável ser carregado daquele jeito, porém não havia escolha, não podia deixá-lo para trás. Continuou seguindo até a entrada da fazenda e assim que notou que era território humano, parou na margem, soltando o filhote e procurou um lugar para fazer uma toca.

  
  


Mark saiu da caminhonete acelerado, pegando sua mochila na caçamba do automóvel. Jackson não havia sido claro em sua mensagem. O que diabos ele queria dizer com “Garoto. Tiro. Sangue. Celeiro. To desesperado”; talvez quisesse dizer que havia alguém ferido, porém não entendia o motivo de ter sido chamado, afinal, é sim médico, mas de animais!

Quis bater no mais novo assim que adentrou — furtivamente — no celeiro e encontrou o loiro ao lado de um garoto, que vestia apenas uma camisa de Jackson e estava com uma parte dela amarrada em sua coxa.

— Puta merda! — Exclamou, notando a mancha enorme de sangue na parte que estava amarrada.

— Eu juro que meu pai atirou em um cachorro, hyung! — O loiro falou, a voz tão trêmula quanto seu próprio corpo.

O Tuan não respondeu, apenas pegou em sua mochila um kit cirúrgico embalado e previamente autoclavado, abrindo-o e pegando uma pinça. Sem muita paciência e correndo contra o tempo, Mark rasgou a bandagem improvisada e olhou a parte interna da coxa, notando que não havia buraco de saída.

— Puta merda! — Xingou novamente, internamente estava amaldiçoando até a oitava geração da família do ex-namorado e melhor amigo. — Isso vai doer para uma porra! Prepara a gaze, assim que eu tirar a bala, você pressiona sem dó, entendeu?

O mais velho agradeceu secretamente pelo garoto estar desacordado, afinal, ele não gritaria de dor e não chamaria atenção dos ex-sogros. Pelo menos era o que ele pensava. Assim que puxou a bala para fora da musculatura do garoto, o mesmo gritou e Jackson tapou a boca do mesmo com uma camisa extra do ex-namorado, notando o tecido ser mordido com muita força.

O canídeo parou de andar, suas orelhas atentas captaram o grito. Automaticamente pensou em Jinyoung e quase perdeu as estribeiras se colocando em risco fazenda a dentro. Contudo se refreou ao lembrar da pequena bolinha de pelos que havia deixado escondido dentro de um tronco oco caído. Percebeu que já estava dentro da fazenda, usaria a escuridão à seu favor e seguiu em direção ao som, o cheiro de Jinyoung ficando mais forte a cada passo, assim como o cheiro de outros humanos. Estava em total alerta, sabendo que seu corpo inteiro doeria no dia seguinte, mas precisava encontrar o mais novo e trazê-lo de volta, ou levar o filhote a si e cuidar dos dois.

Não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a qualquer um dos dois.

O cheiro o guiou até um prédio grande, notou as vozes dentro do lugar e, ao contrário do que seus instintos mandavam, seguiu em direção ao fundo do edifício. Se escondeu em meio ao feno ao notar os dois rapazes.

— Não desmaia! Você ainda tem que me explicar essa história! — O ruivo resmungou, enquanto parecia costurar algo.

— Você trouxe soro? — O loiro, de voz mais grossa, questionou. Parecia assustado.

— Claro! Você me mandou palavras picadas então eu me preparei até para um incêndio! — Brigou o ruivo, cortando o fio e pegando um tubo, que parecia ser o tal soro, espirrando o líquido em algo, passando uma gaze, que saiu bem suja de sangue, e logo cobrindo com gaze limpa. O loiro fixou as gazes limpas com esparadrapo, parecendo meio pálido.

Jaebum se aproximou mais um pouco, usando a estrutura do lugar para se manter oculto e de sua nova posição pode ter mais clareza da situação.

Podia ver os dois rapazes aparentemente cuidando de um outro garoto, que pelo cheiro era Jinyoung. Não pode evitar ficar encantado com a beleza do melhor amigo, já que nunca havia visto na forma humana, mesmo depois de 20 anos juntos. Notou o tecido na boca do amigo, que estava desacordado. O ruivo tocou a testa do Park e fez careta, fuçando em sua bolsa e retirando um termômetro de dentro da mesma, logo encaixou o instrumento na axila do garoto e esperou.

— Me diz que ele está bem, hyung. — O loiro pediu, nervoso e preocupado.

— Ele foi baleado, Jackson, como acha que ele está? — O ruivo respondeu de forma ríspida. — Está febril. — Concluiu ao retirar o instrumento da pele do moreno.

Jaebum rosnou ao ver o ruivo retirar uma caixinha de dentro da bolsa e percebeu o erro que havia cometido. Ambos os rapazes olhavam assustados na direção do rosnado e o loiro havia, instintivamente, pego a arma. Jaebum se posicionou, pronto para um ataque, flexionando as pernas traseiras e eriçando os pelos, os dentes todos à mostra, numa tentativa de intimidar. Jackson posicionou a arma, destravando e engatilhando. 

— Ta querendo balear outro ser vivo hoje? Caralho Wang! — Reclamou, batendo a mão suja de sangue no cano da arma, fazendo a mira ir ao chão. — Eu não vou socorrer você dessa vez! Não quando você comete o crime na minha frente!

— Ele vai nos atacar! — O loiro exclamou, exalando medo.

Mark revirou os olhos e abriu a caixinha, retirando uma cartela de comprimidos. Olhou nos olhos do animal e soltou o ar lentamente, esticando a cartela para si.

— Ele está com medo, Jacks. Está preocupado com o garoto que seu pai atirou! — O loiro olhou para o ex-namorado abismado. — Está tudo bem, querido! Não quero machucar nenhum de vocês!

Mark ainda segurava a cartela enquanto se aproximava do animal. O Wang não sabia, mas o Tuan entendia que não estavam em uma situação simples. O Tuan conhecia os shifters e para si era claro que estava lidando com dois deles naquele exato momento. Não era o primeiro shifter que ele socorria, contudo era o primeiro selvagem. Era arriscado a aproximação, Mark estava arriscando a própria vida, lidando com o shifter selvagem da mesma forma que havia lidado com o shifter felino inseguro que havia aparecido em sua clínica durante um de seus plantões.

Jaebum se sentiu perdido, o humano não parecia estar com medo e tentava se aproximar. O ruivo se sentou à sua frente e no que ele esticou a mão para si, o Im reagiu, única e exclusivamente se lembrando que precisava pegar Jinyoung e voltar para o garotinho escondido na árvore. O canino cravou os dentes no braço do Tuan e Jackson bateu no mesmo com a arma, lhe forçando a soltar o braço do veterinário e se afastar, desta vez conseguiu ficar próximo ao seu garoto. Mark suspirou cansado, pressionando a mão no braço mordido e olhou feio para Jackson. Sabia que a confiança estava quebrada e agora seria difícil se aproximar do garoto baleado.

O ruivo segurou, com o braço ensanguentado, o antebraço do Wang e se levantou, puxando-o para fora. Deixou a cartela no chão, ao lado da mochila sob o olhar afiado e rosnados do cachorro.

— Quando ele acordar, tem uma garrafinha na minha bolsa, com água, faça ele tomar um comprimido. — Mark falou para o animal e Jackson ficou confuso, mais do que já estava.

O animal sentiu culpa no exato momento em que notou estar sozinho com o amigo ali. Era claro que o ruivo estava tentando ajudar, além do cheiro gostoso e calmante que o garoto exalava. O gosto metálico do sangue do rapaz estava em sua boca, fazendo sua consciência pesar ainda mais. Puxou a coberta em cima do amigo e o deitou. Assim que garantiu que o Park estava aquecido e confortável, na medida do possível, decidiu que voltaria à floresta para buscar o que havia deixado para trás. Não era seguro na fazenda, contudo deixar o pequeno sozinho na floresta seria ainda mais perigoso e imprudente.

Sentia-se mal, havia deixado seu Jinyoung se machucar e ainda havia machucado alguém que tentava ajudar. A coronhada que havia tomado do loiro ainda doía em suas costas, sentindo ainda mais dor enquanto corria de volta para a mata, usando o cheiro do filhote para localizá-lo. Puxou-o novamente pelo cangote, sentindo-o se agitar tanto por sua agitação quanto por desconforto. Apenas se permitiu descansar quando estava de volta ao celeiro, deixando o filhote ao lado de Jinyoung e deitando na frente deles, não relaxando totalmente, pois ficaria guardando a entrada do local para proteger os mais novos.

  
  


Mark entrou na casa pelos fundos junto ao amigo e foi direto para o quarto do mesmo, se enfiando no banheiro e lavando o local da mordida. Era como ter tido várias agulhas enfiadas em seu braço ao mesmo tempo, em duas direções diferentes, ardia como o inferno, mas limpou devidamente o machucado. Jackson se recostou no batente da porta, preocupado com o ex-namorado, sabia que Mark estava irritado consigo e que era melhor deixá-lo em paz pelas próximas horas.

O jovem Wang estava completamente confuso com a situação toda e não tinha certeza se era o momento certo de perguntar ao Tuan sobre o ocorrido, já que o outro parecia irritado e frustrado.

— São shifters. — A voz do ruivo soou enquanto ele usava o kit de primeiros socorros do amigo para fazer o curativo em si mesmo. — São humanos com DNA animal, com capacidade de transmutação corpórea. Eu não sabia que as lendas eram reais até atender um na minha clínica.

O loiro pode ouvir sua ficha caindo conforme o mais velho explicava e se sentiu envergonhado por ter atrapalhado o veterinário.

— Só espero que eles entendem nossa língua, já que aparentemente alguns nunca tiveram contato com humanos não shifters.

— Eu estraguei tudo, não é?

— Dificultou para caralho a minha vida, me fez tomar uma mordida e colocou a vida daquele garoto em risco. É, você estragou tudo, de novo. — O ruivo se referiu aos últimos acontecimentos e também ao relacionamento deles. O rompimento não era muito recente, mas Mark ainda jogava na cara a falta de confiança que o mais novo tivera consigo.

— Hyung…

— Só… me deixa trabalhar em paz! — Reclamou, terminando o curativo e encerrando o assunto. Para si, ainda era um absurdo que Jackson tivesse acreditado em rumores de que estivesse dando em cima de um colega de trabalho e que estavam saindo juntos. Havia sim saído com o colega, mas era em seu horário de almoço e para discutir alguns casos que estavam lidando na clínica, dentre eles o do shifter felino.

Claro que o ruivo tentou explicar a situação para o, na época, namorado. Contudo, Jackson não acreditou em suas palavras e optou pelo término, pedindo para voltarem a serem amigos. Mark aceitou o término, não havia um relacionamento amoroso sem confiança em sua concepção, porém, não esquecia o motivo do término, mesmo que houvesse superado. Estar com Jackson, após isso, muitas vezes era como estar com um amigo de infância e outras vezes, como no momento, era só estressante lidar com o jeito impulsivo do mesmo.

Sem se falarem novamente, Jackson arrumou um colchão no chão de seu quarto e ofereceu a cama para Mark dormir, o que foi prontamente negado. O ruivo preferia dormir no colchão no chão, já que sabia que dificilmente dormiria por estar preocupado com os shifters no celeiro. Jantaram com os pais do Wang, que se surpreenderam ao ver o ex genro ali, porém, o receberam calorosamente.

  
  
  


No meio da noite, o canídeo mais velho ouviu passos e pelo cheiro soube ser do rapaz ruivo que havia mordido. O Tuan adentrou o celeiro com algumas roupas na mão e cobertas.

— Está fazendo frio, achei que ele fosse precisar. — Justificou sua presença, com a voz calma, não culpava o outro por ter sido mordido. — Ele ainda não acordou… Posso verificar a temperatura dele?

Foi quando Jaebum lhe deu espaço que Mark pode notar o filhote encolhido ao lado do rapaz baleado. Deixou as roupas de Jackson e as cobertas na beirada do colchão e pegou sua mochila, procurando novamente pelo termômetro.

O Im, após 20 anos vivendo como um quadrúpede, se escondeu em um canto do celeiro e se transformou novamente em humano, não tinha certeza de que o ruivo podia ouvir seus ossos se quebrando e reajustandao conforme seu corpo mudava, pois o mesmo ainda parecia concentrado em verificar o estado de saúde de Jinyoung. Contudo, Mark podia ouvir e era agoniante para si. O shifter se aproximou lentamente, sem ter vergonha de sua nudez e se enrolou em uma das cobertas, logo tendo a atenção do outro.

— Ainda está um pouco quente, talvez a temperatura dele esteja se ajustando? — Questionou ao shifter, ainda sem olhá-lo, enquanto verificava o curativo do Park.

— Nos curamos mais rapidamente do que animais normais. — Murmurou, notando os olhos do ruivo se arregalarem lentamente, assim como pode notar o leve rubor nas bochechas. Mark havia gostado da voz melodiosa do rapaz de cabelos negros, achando-a sexy, principalmente, pela leve rouquidão causada pela falta de uso. O ruivo mordeu o lábio inferior ao olhar para o de cabelos negros. Jaebum era lindo. Fodidamente lindo. 

E Jaebum não pensava diferente do mais velho. Para si, Mark era uma tentação, fazendo seus hormônios borbulharem e atiçando sua curiosidade, já que o Tuan usava um moletom over sized, fazendo-o parecer menor e mais magro do que realmente é.

— O filhote… ele é fofo. — Comentou, segurando a vontade de questionar se eles eram um casal e o filhote era resultado disso. Muitas lendas cercam os shifter e não sabia quais eram verdadeiras.

— Youngjae é realmente fofo. — O Im disse, sentando-se no chão, ao lado do veterinário. — Estranhamente obediente para um filhote. 

— Jackson sente muito pelo seu…

— Melhor amigo. — Jaebum completou, não querendo deixar a oportunidade passar, mesmo sabendo que Jinyoung lhe arrancaria os pelos depois.

— Certo. Ele é meio idiota, mas é um cara legal, só tem medo de ir contra as vontades do velho Wang. — O Im notou um rancor presente na fala do mais velho e se perguntou o motivo.

— Vocês são namorados.

— Ex.

— O pai dele não gosta de você.

— Nem um pouco. — Riram juntos. Mark se sentia aquecido e, pela primeira vez, compreendido, ouvido. Jaebum tentava entender o nível de maturidade do ruivo, enquanto tentava conter sua aversão ao chinês loiro. — Não vai com a cara do Jackson, não é?

— Você iria, se estivesse na minha situação?

— Eu teria mordido ele. — Riram novamente, Beom sentiu a culpa lhe atingindo novamente e Mark sorriu. — Não se culpe, você estava se protegendo e protegendo seu amigo, ainda mais que vocês tem a criança para cuidar.

— Ele não é filho do Jiny. — Sentiu necessidade de explicar.

  
  


Jackson acordou assustado. Havia tido pesadelos com o garoto baleado em seu celeiro, levantou-se às pressas, vestindo apenas um roupão por cima de seu pijama de moletom. Ao se aproximar do prédio ouviu risadas e, então, espiou por sua passagem secreta, sorrindo ao notar o que acontecia, mesmo que não entendesse muito bem toda a situação.

Podia ver Mark relaxadamente conversando com um rapaz de cabelos negros, que acariciava os cabelos do rapaz que seu pai havia baleado. Também notou um pequeno filhote ao lado do belo rapaz que ainda vestia apenas a sua camisa rasgada. O mais novo parecia dormir tranquilamente no chão cheio de palha e não se incomodava com as risadas dos mais velhos.

Jinyoung se sentiu incomodado com as risadas, além da fome insistente, abriu os olhos lentamente, disposto a rosnar por um pouco mais de silêncio.

— Oh! Ele está acordando. — O ruivo notou as pálpebras trêmulas do rapaz que repousava na coxa do moreno. Jaebum parou o carinho que fazia nos fios escuros e ficou atento às reações do mais novo, estando preocupado com o fato de Jinyoung não ter estado em duas pernas desde que aprendera a se transformar.

Assim que o Park abriu os olhos e se sentou, percebeu como a posição de seu corpo estava completamente estranha para si e prontamente ficou em alerta. Levou alguns segundos para se lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos e principalmente se lembrar do rapaz loiro e bonito que corria atrás de si com uma espingarda em mãos. Olhou assustado em volta e notou Jaebum sorrindo para si, assim como, um rapaz ruivo de cheiro forte e também pode perceber o cheiro amadeirado que havia lhe perseguido na floresta, por último, notou a bolinha de pelos ao seu lado. Sentia-se aliviado por estar junto ao melhor amigo e ao afilhado, que era praticamente como seu próprio filho, afinal, havia ajudado o Im com a criança desde o começo.

— É estranho no começo, eu sei. — Jaebum murmurou para si.

— Estou com fome. — Murmurou em resposta, o ruivo riu e mexeu em sua mochila, tirando um pacote de bolachas.

— Não é muito saudável, mas da para recuperar um pouco as forças. Você perdeu um tanto considerável de sangue, é bom se alimentar e ficar em repouso. — Mark instruiu e Jinyoung olhou para o amigo, que parecia completamente relaxado ao lado do estranho. E desde que Youngjae nasceu, Jaebum nunca relaxava. — Jackson, pode sair do esconderijo, todo mundo já sabe que você está atrás da madeira solta.

O moreno mais velho riu, sabendo que havia denunciado a presença do loiro com o modo com que cheirava o ar e, pela primeira vez, se sentia confortável e seguro ao lado de um humano. E Jinyoung pode relaxar, sabendo que o nível de confiança entre o ruivo e o seu melhor amigo é alta e que estavam seguros. O chinês terminou de adentrar o local, envergonhado por ter sido descoberto.

Jinyoung se sentiu acuado ao ver o Wang no local, se lembrando do terror que vivera na floresta com o pai do garoto. Tentou se acalmar, lembrando a si mesmo que estava vivo por conta do mesmo tê-lo encontrado e o cuidado. Jaebum também estava mais tenso, não gostava do Wang, tanto por conta da experiência vivida por Jinyoung, quanto por conta do que Mark havia lhe dito. O loiro não disse nada, apenas ficou em um canto afastado, observando. Podia notar a hostilidade no olhar do moreno mais velho, assim como sabia que o ruivo ainda estava irritado consigo e percebia o desconforto do rapaz recém acordado.

—Jinyoung, este é Jackson. — Jaebum murmurou. — Filho do cara que te baleou e ex-namorado do ruivo que costurou sua perna. — O moreno apresentou o loiro ao mais novo, vendo-o sorrir brevemente, enquanto mastigava as bolachas.

Mark acabou por rir ao notar a maneira como o moreno havia os apresentados ao garoto e mordeu o lábio inferior ao notar que Jackson pedia por um minuto a sós com o Park pelo olhar. Soltou um longo suspiro antes de tomar coragem de convencer Jaebum a lhes dar privacidade.

— Ei, Jaebum, não quer ir comigo assaltar a geladeira dos Wangs? — Ofereceu, sentindo-se aliviado ao ver que o moreno mais velho concordou e se levantou.

— Vamos antes que o filhote acorde esfomeado de novo. Parece um saco sem fundo. — Murmurou, levantando-se junto ao ruivo e se colocando a segui-lo celeiro a fora.

Assim que se viu sozinho com o garoto desnudo, se aproximou e apontou para uma ponta do colchão, como se pedisse permissão para sentar-se. Jinyoung apenas deu de ombros, afinal, se Jaebum havia lhe deixado sozinho na companhia do outro, era porque não havia muito o que temer. Jackson pediu desculpas pela situação em que seu pai havia colocado o mais novo e explicou que a existência de seres como ele eram apenas lendas antigas. Não estranharam a demora dos dois mais velhos, pois ficaram conversando, afinal, Jackson é um rapaz curioso e queria passar um tempo com o rapaz bonito que trouxera para dentro da fazenda. O Park parecia gostar da companhia do loiro, tanto que mal percebera a ausência de Jaebum e, principalmente, não havia notado que o pequeno Youngjae já estava acordado e o sol nascendo. O filhote saiu sorrateiramente de dentro do celeiro e seguiu o cheiro do mais velho até a casa, encontrando a porta da cozinha aberta.

Com muita cautela, entrou no quarto do loiro e se deitou no colchão quentinho onde Mark e Beom dormiam. Enquanto isso, o jovem Wang e o jovem Park matavam as curiosidades sobre a vida um do outro, como se fossem amigos de longa data e bem, talvez Jackson tivesse um certo interesse que ia além da amizade com Jinyoung, contudo, achava cedo demais deixar isso perceptível. Não que o jovem Park estivesse em situação diferente, afinal, nunca havia estado com alguém tão falante e divertido quanto o loiro, sem toda a preocupação de ter de sobreviver na mata.

Jackson acabou por convidar o mais novo para ficar na casa, dizendo aos seus pais que Jinyoung era um amigo da faculdade — e inocentes como o casal mais velho era, acreditaram em tal história, acolhendo o garoto Park em sua residência. Não fora uma surpresa para Jinyoung, ao adentrar o quarto do loiro, encontrar Jaebum e Youngjae abraçados ao ruivo, apenas se sentiu um pouco envergonhado por dividir a cama com Jackson — afinal, havia dividido o ninho apenas com o Im em toda a sua vida.

E Jackson também não estava acostumado a dividir sua cama com outras pessoas, independente do gênero, uma vez que apenas Mark havia tido este privilégio. O Wang pensava em como se sentiu tão mexido, tão rapidamente, por um ser místico e se perguntou se lendas como akai ito e almas gêmeas ou destinadas não seriam tão reais quanto os garotos que estavam em seu quarto.

O Park não demorou a adormecer, visto que estava cansado e seu corpo precisava gastar o dobro de energia para se curar, aconchegando-se no corpo quente do loiro, sem se importar com o fato de que se sentia estranhamente confortável com o outro. E talvez, agora, conseguisse entender o que seu melhor amigo havia lhe mostrado anos atrás, quando apareceu com o pequeno Youngjae em sua boca. Afinal, Jaebum e Jinyoung se conheciam bem o suficiente para não precisarem de nada, além de olhares, para entenderem um ao outro. Não eram necessárias palavras para se comunicarem. E se, fosse realmente isso, Jinyoung se sentia curioso o suficiente para buscar saber mais do loiro ao seu lado.

Jackson adormeceu pouco tempo depois, apenas após ter certeza de que o mais novo estava dormindo e parecendo estar bem. Agora tinha mais alguém com quem se preocupar e esperava não cometer os mesmos erros que havia cometido com Mark, caso a amizade evoluísse.

  
  


Dois meses depois e tudo o que sobrara do incidente havia sido uma pequena cicatriz no garoto Park, quase imperceptível devido a capacidade de cura da espécie, além da forte amizade estabelecida entre os quatro garotos. Jackson gastava suas tardes no celeiro, em seu cantinho secreto, que agora abrigava o trio, ensinando-os o que podia sobre o mundo e até mesmo coisas básicas e até mesmo cuidava de Youngjae para que os outros dois pudessem sair para correr pela fazenda, depois de ter criado uma trilha para eles passando pelos locais em que sabia que o pai não iria, garantindo assim a segurança dos dois logo pela manhã, quando voltavam da caminhada. 

Jinyoung, sem entender muito bem o que sentia pelo Wang, não se deu muito bem com o Tuan por um tempo, até que percebeu que não precisava sentir ciúmes do veterinário, afinal a história dele com Jackson havia tomado outros rumos. Percebeu também que o velho Wang, apesar de sempre agir gentilmente, não gostava do mais velho e tampouco gostava de si por “desvirtuar” o herdeiro dele. Já que Jackson era bem expressivo e sempre flertava com o Park, que acabou sendo incentivado pelo melhor amigo de infância a devolver os flertes, sabendo que o garoto correspondia os sentimentos do outro — Beom conhecia Jinyoung melhor que o próprio e queria mais do que tudo ver o amigo feliz, embora ainda mantivesse um certo receio com o jovem Wang, que mais envolvia o medo de ver o Park com o coração partido do que por não confiar nele.

Jinyoung havia acabado de voltar de sua corrida noturna com o amigo de infância, onde teve bastante tempo para refletir e conversar com o mais velho sobre o que sentia em relação ao Wang e tomou uma importante decisão. Jackson os aguardava no fundo do celeiro, com cobertores e roupas quentes para os dois, já que a temperatura havia caído naquela noite, indicando que logo o inverno chegaria e que precisaria reforçar os suprimentos dos três, a não ser que Jaebum aceitasse a oferta de Mark. Os shifters se enfiaram debaixo dos cobertores e voltaram à forma humana, logo sorrindo para o garoto que os esperava. Jaebum deixou os dois a sós, pois sabia que Jinyoung tinha coisas a serem ditas ao Wang, que também tinha coisas a dizer ao Park.

O shifter mais novo sentiu o rosto esquentar ao se ver sozinho com o humano, com o coração errando algumas batidas e acelerando. O Wang não estava muito diferente, tendo as mãos suadas por conta do nervosismo, abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes antes de conseguir dizer algo.

— Precisamos conversar! — Disseram em uníssono, rindo com o súbito nervosismo que os abateram. Ficaram em silêncio, um esperando que o outro começasse a falar, ambos sentindo a curiosidade correr por suas veias.

— Eu gosto de você! — Jinyoung declarou, sentindo-se acanhado novamente, com medo da rejeição e de estragar a amizade que se tornou tão preciosa para si. Jackson sentiu seu mundo colorir-se, em uma grande explosão de cores e sentimentos felizes. — Estou apaixonado por você!

— Eu também estou apaixonado por você, Jinyoungie! — E então riram baixo, quebrando a distância que os impedia de um contato mais íntimo, e sentiam-se um tanto estúpidos por terem tido tanto medo e vergonha de se declararem. Os lábios se roçaram de maneira tímida, aos poucos conhecendo a textura um do outro e ganhando espaço, estreitando laços e aumentando a intimidade do contato, enquanto as mãos tocavam o corpo alheio de modo carinhoso e curioso. Sentiam-se preenchidos por uma alegria e um calor gostoso, buscando por mais com o contato de seus corpos. Jinyoung teve certeza que era ali que devia ficar, ao lado do chinês, e formar o seu lar.

Sentia que havia encontrado sua outra metade, sua alma gêmea.

E Jackson sentia o mesmo.

E o que aconteceu depois? Isso é assunto para outra história.


End file.
